Old Blue
Old Blue (also known as Test Blue) is a color that was used in Penguin Chat 3. It had much to offer but did not re-appear in the launch of Club Penguin. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it is available in the Gift Shop. It is often used for tutorials of Club Penguin as a color for animated penguins. Color Values Appearances *Gary is Old Blue in missions, artwork, etc. *The penguins clapping at the end of Sled Racing are Old Blue. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins on the Actions in the bar are Old Blue. *The penguin performing the trumpet in the Lighthouse Grand Opening party was Old Blue. *When you join a practice Card-Jitsu Match, the penguins (and you) would turn Old Blue. *The website's icon also has a penguin wearing the Old Blue color. *This color appears on penguins with glitches. *If you take a puffle for a walk, take it off and you will be in the Old Blue color (Seen happening in Puffle Party 2012). *There is a glitch where you can see a penguin that is Old Blue with a blue circle round his/her feet *Penguins turn Old Blue for a split second when spawning in busy rooms, like the Town during a party. *When starting a 4 player game of Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, sometimes they are Old Blue. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the tube that lead to the Hero HQ had a picture of an Old Blue penguin. *During Holiday Party 2012, there is an old blue penguin frozen in a pose similar to Gary the Gadget Guy when he was frozen in Operation: Blackout. *The Penguin Band were old blue in Penguin Chat 3. *In the majority of Polo Field's sneak peeks, it shows the newest party room with an old blue penguin standing in it. *A few Club Penguin toys are Old Blue. *There is a glitch with the Holly Elf Dress, when a player dances with it on, when the player waves a second time, the player will briefly turn Old Blue. *The penguin on the front of the F.I.S.H. was Old Blue. *Sometimes when play Card-Jitsu in the Dojo Courtyard when the penguins bow down, if you walk away quickly, you will see a Old Blue penguin. *When you dance with the Sword from the Medieval Party 2012, you would turn old blue. This has been fixed. *When you dance with the Gold Letterman Jacket at the Hollywood Party, you turn Old Blue for a split second in mid-jump. Trivia *Before CPIP, the Penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *This was the first Color released and was used as a test. *If you turn Blue and go under the water on the Hidden Lake, your penguin should be Old Blue. *One time, there was a glitch where Old Blue penguins would be doing all of the dances, and the Map would flash "MAP" and "MAPA." *There used to be a glitch where when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would become the Old Blue color and your shoes would disappear. It is unknown whether this was a just a glitch or an actual easter egg from the Club Penguin team. Glitches Gallery Old blue in game.PNG|The Old Blue color in-game. Unhurky.png|What the color Old Blue would possibly look like on a penguin. OLD BLUE.png|Old Blue glitch in a Card-Jitsu Water game. PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award. Puffle_win.JPG|An Old Blue penguin taking second place in Catchin' Waves! Old blue.png|When obtaining the Old Blue color. Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Old Blue penguins in Penguin Chat 3. Screenshot from 2012-09-27 19:50:52.png|Old Blue penguins in The Club Penguin Times #172 Old blue mexicano.png|Old Blue penguin. Old_Blue_Penguins_in_Sled_Race.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Sled Race Old Bue Icon.png|The Colour icon. Old_blue_in_Hydro_Hopper.png|An Old Blue penguin in Hydro Hopper. if his old.png|Old Blue penguin spotted in the Dock during Holiday Party 2012. Pc3 igloo band.png|The old blue Penguin Band. Cp old blue kariothrafstis.png|An old blue penguin at the Holiday Party 2012 in the Ski Lodge. Old_blue_penguin_holding_a_baloon.jpg|Old Blue Penguin, Holding a balloon. F.I.S.H_Penguin.png|Old Blue Penguin on the front of the F.I.S.H. ]] See also *Color *Aqua Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors Category:Unavailable Colors Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Blue items